


Я и ОН

by SataLisat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataLisat/pseuds/SataLisat
Summary: Просто ПВП на тему снарри





	Я и ОН

Не знаю, как это смотрится со стороны – мы вдвоем, моя потертая футболка с фотографией квиддичной команды на животе и его безупречно отглаженная мантия. Он хмурится, всегда делает вид, что не со мной пришел, а я откидываюсь ему на плечо, показывая всем: «Внимание! Собственность Гарри Поттера». Если б мог, закрыл бы его в комнате – можно и в любимой-обожаемой_–_«много ты понимаешь, Поттер»_ – лаборатории – чтобы никто не видел и не касался. Потому что приходить вечером из аврориата в пустой дом это одно, а приходить в пустой дом только потому, что не обремененный совестью профессор вновь шляется неизвестно где, это другое. Кот, который гуляет сам по себе. Чтобы лишний раз не выяснять отношения, я поступил очень просто: около года назад выписал наряд аврорскому отряду особого назначения на недельное слежение за бывшим подозреваемым Северусом Снейпом. Тогда же и выяснил, где он ходит. Косой переулок, Хогвартс, Святой Мунго, Косой переулок. Ничего опасного, никого опасного. Даже сначала не поверил, но, оказывается, в том, чтобы собственноручно покупать редкие ингредиенты за бешеные деньги, вместо того, чтобы обратиться ко мне и получить все гораздо быстрее и бесплатно, есть особая прелесть. Особый дух прошлого, приятные воспоминания, так сказать. И ладно, главное в подозрительных связях не замечен и к революции не готовится. Приходит домой аккурат через полчаса после моего прихода и ужасно довольный запирается в лаборатории.  
Я уже успеваю поужинать тем, что присылают из ресторана, принять душ и написать недельный отчет, когда в спальню входит Северус в прожженной кислотами рабочей мантии и смотрит на меня, как на досадную помеху на пути к кровати. Конечно, ему не удастся на гребне удовлетворения жизнью, собой и зельями рухнуть на мягкий матрас и отрубиться. Сначала сволочь, то есть я, заставит его избавиться от аромата горелой синтетики, в смысле зайти в ванную, потом накормит и будет приставать к измученному профессору и гладить по заднице. Ну что поделать, такова жизнь, я, можно сказать, возвращаюсь домой только из-за последнего пункта, а мог бы ночевать в министерстве - работа позволяет.  
-Я соскучился, - говорю ему, пока он стягивает мантию.  
-Это входит в комплект, - он всегда так отвечает, даже договаривать не надо, я знаю, что дальше: «…взаимоотношений, не нравится, можешь сваливать».  
И это не значит, что ему все равно, просто он боится, так сильно боится потерять любое из имеющихся у него преимуществ жизни, куда он и меня включает, что готов сам их выкинуть, лишь бы не кто-то другой. Он не понимает, что я не уйду.  
-Я не уйду, - сообщаю ему, наблюдая как из-под рубашки появляется живот с точкой пупка, грудь, ямка в основании шеи, кадык и…  
-Ты завтра не работаешь? – хмыкает он и уходит в ванную. Зараза, брюки не снял.  
Я не смогу ждать так долго, пока он будет мыться, вытираться, ходить по комнате, оттягивая момент укладывания в постель. Соскальзываю с кровати и иду к нему.  
Он стоит в ванной под душем, вода стекает по волосам на спину, нос и подбородок, плечи опущены, руки висят вдоль тощих боков. Вода такая горячая, что ванная наполнена паром, и волосы у меня на затылке мгновенно слипаются от влаги. Замерз там у себя в подвале.  
-Что? – раздосадованно буркает он и отводит намокшие волосы с лица. Пальцы снова сожжены зельем. Он привык уже, а я нет.  
Приоткрываю дверь, чтобы впустить свежего воздуха, и начинаю расстегивать ремень на джинсах. Бедра взопрели, ткань стягивается с трудом, а я вспоминаю, где мы трахнулись в первый раз. Точнее, где я трахнул его в первый раз, и не скажу, что он сильно сопротивлялся, делал вид – это да. В моем кабинете, где на стенах висят фотографии разыскиваемых преступников – его фотография тоже там висела, но не потому, что он разыскивался – и плакаты с квиддичными игроками. До этой встречи мы сталкивались регулярно, и не сказать, что ругались, но напряжение между нами можно было потрогать. Он пришел тогда по повестке – купил какой-то запрещенный ингредиент. Это сейчас ему можно даже хвост дракону оторвать, если понадобится, а тогда - нет.  
И я не выдержал. Долго смотрел на ухмыляющееся лицо, на его расслабленную позу, хотя он сидел на проволочном стуле перед моим столом, переводил взгляд на его фотографию, висящую на стене у него за спиной. Потом повалил его на стол, благо перед его приходом распихал весь магический хлам по ящикам и даже папку с отчетами засунул под свое кресло. Задирать ему мантию было неудобно – он сопротивлялся, не хотел смирно распластаться на столе, вопил что-то, хотя когда я прижался к нему сзади и просунул руку ему между ног, его яйца были напряжены и член стоял. Я задыхался, спрашивал себя, успел ли я наложить заклятие беззвучия на кабинет, и трахал его так жестко, как мог, и его бедра с каждым моим толчком ударялись об стол. Но по-моему он был не против. И когда он стал прогибаться подо мной, каждый раз сжимая свою задницу и отставляя ее чуть назад, я, кажется, сошел с ума.  
И болен до сих пор.  
Им.  
-Вылезай, - говорю ему и протягиваю руку. Если поскользнется, придется убеждать, что я ничего не видел и залечивать ему синяки. Считает это смешным – поскальзываться в ванной. Может уйти куда-нибудь и зализывать свое раненное самолюбие, рявкать на все мои попытки достучаться до него, говорить, что все, пора завязывать с этим… И всего лишь потому, что болезненно относится к чужим суждениям. А если человек ему близок, то попасть перед ним в нелепую ситуацию – это настолько страшно, что спасти может только или немедленный разрыв с этим человеком всяких контактов или смерть, что не лучше.  
Он хмурится и, естественно, даже и не собирается шевелиться. Я могу и к нему залезть, но для моих дальнейших поползновений в его сторону это будет очень неудобно. Вытащить его, наклонить над чем-нибудь и… Ему это тоже нравится, иначе терпеть меня рядом с собой он бы не стал. Он любит, когда его долго уговаривают, позволяют ему несколько раз сказать «Нет», а потом как бы вынуждают согласиться, и он этим своим согласием делает великое одолжение и всячески это подчеркивает.  
-Иди сюда.  
-Не много ли на себя берете, Поттер?  
Как же он меня заводит. Вроде и ровным голосом сказал, и стоит ссутулившись, и кривится так, что становится похожим на чудовище, а у меня, кажется, колени слабеют и ладони вспотели, мышцы сводит от желания приласкать его. Между ног потяжелело так, что я не могу больше ждать.  
Он неохотно выключает воду, тянется за полотенцем, и я отталкиваюсь от двери и перехватываю его руку, стискиваю чуть повыше локтя - он весь такой тонкий, что мои указательный и большой пальцы соприкасаются – и тяну на себя.  
Скользкий и мокрый в моих объятьях, отплевывается от попавших в рот волос и ежится из-за сквозняка.  
-Ты меня прости, - говорю я ему, - что оторвал от столь важного задания… - и не могу удержаться, смеюсь.  
Он, наверное, ответил бы мне проклятием, но попросту не успевает – я утыкаюсь ему в шею и начинаю крепко целовать влажную кожу так, как ему нравится. Вылизываю кадык, он фыркает и дергается, и у меня вырывается низкий стон, потому что мой горящий член задевает его бедро. Он – зараза, он дергается еще раз. И от него пахнет только водой и телом.  
Судорожно думаю, на что его опрокинуть. На раковину, край ванны, прижать к двери…  
Северус покорно ждет, словно издевается, потому что если бы не издевался, не висел бы сейчас пледом, а тащил бы меня в постель – самое удобное место в мире.  
-Поттер, - тянет он ехидно, - может, я домоюсь, пока ты думаешь. Завершу эксперимент, напишу пару писем, помастурбирую немного…  
Я не могу спокойно слышать, как он говорит это слово, сладостная дрожь пробивает меня, если сейчас кончу, это будет на его совести.  
-Котенок, - говорю нежно, он немедленно замолкает. Кто бы сомневался. Решаюсь, подталкиваю его к ванне – он ухмыляется, если сейчас скажет: «Я так и знал, никакой фантазии», убью на фиг. Молчит, значит ему хочется не меньше моего.  
Края у ванны низкие, поэтому ему приходится нагибаться низко, широко разводя ноги, и смотрится это так непристойно, что я с всхлипом наваливаюсь сверху, с силой прижимаясь пахом к его раздвинутым ягодицам. Это так сладко, от этого чувства у меня перехватывает дыхание и, кажется, он ахает. Мну внутренние стороны его бедер, упираясь лбом ему в спину, и о тыльную сторону моих рук трутся его мокрые паховые волосы. Ему нравится, когда я легко провожу пальцами по мошонке и складкам у основания мошонки. Но сегодня мне не до этого, отрываюсь от него – от этого терпкого запаха и влажности – и тянусь за маслом от ожогов. Оно тягучее и прозрачное, полностью обволакивает мой член, и я обхватываю рукой талию Северуса и начинаю втискивать разбухшую головку в его дырочку. Он там тугой и горячий, но сегодня утром мы занимались сексом, и совсем сжаться его анус не успел. И я погружаюсь внутрь короткими толчками, закатывая глаза от накатившего блаженства, чувствую, как дрожат его напряженные ноги и как он конвульсивно втягивает меня в себя – это неописуемо приятно, хорошо до боли.  
-Ааа, - стонет он, когда я начинаю ритмично двигаться. И каждый мой толчок он сопровождает короткими возгласами через равные промежутки времени, эхом отдающиеся в остывающей ванной.  
-Да, сладкий, - выдавливаю сквозь зубы и вхожу в него по самые яйца. Он извивается, как он всегда это делает, когда не может больше выносить ровного ритма, и прогибается ниже. Сжимаю его поднятые вверх бедра - перед глазами мерцают блики от нехватки дыхания, по спине сползают капли пота – и продолжая трахать его, чувствую, как толчками вырывается из члена сперма, опустошая меня совершенно. Последние секунды оргазма я уже почти не ощущаю – нечеловеческое наслаждение скручивает меня, и я мычу, прижимаясь к нему, чувствую себя так, словно вынырнул с глубины, и отдышаться мешает невыносимая теснота и жар у него внутри.  
Моя рука сползает ниже и обхватывает его яйца, отчего он тут же кончает и сдвигает ноги, стискивая мою руку, чтобы усилить давление.  
Тяжело дышащий и раскрасневшийся - я разворачиваю его, чтобы поцеловать, но ему, кажется, уже все равно, и нужно только одно – лечь.  
Забив на душ, держусь за косяк и выхожу из ванной. Северус плетется следом, морщится, растирая затекшие руки.  
Точно знаю, если сейчас упаду на кровать, он начнет ворчать и требовать подвинуться, и поэтому я падаю навзничь и жду. Мне нравится, когда он так сердится – вроде и убить готов, а вроде это с его стороны можно принять за нежность.  
Он такой вот.  
Со мной.  
Произносит заклинание – очищающее – и поворачивается к кровати, сейчас скажет мне. Я наблюдаю за ним сквозь ресницы и, кажется, похабно, ухмыляюсь. В любом случае, именно так он говорит о моей удовлетворенной послетрахательной улыбке, когда я доволен миром, им и собой. Собственно, до утра мне больше ничего и не нужно. А вот утром, если Северус не успеет исчезнуть в своей лаборатории…  
Он опускается рядом. Он молчит и опускается рядом. Не говорит: «Свали отсюда», не ворчит, не тянет покрывало в надежде скинуть меня на ковер, не злится…  
Целует меня в губы легонько и откидывается на спину. Наверное, рад, что я у него есть.  
Ужасная мысль.  
Убьет, если узнает.


End file.
